Forced Company
by Brunette Cherry Blossom
Summary: Sakura meets up with Team Hebi. And Sasuke isn't exactly excited to see her. But once they get stuck in a cave together, will forced company become love? SasuSaku


The quiet serene forest is flooded with the dim light of the afternoon sun as three ninja walk through the forest, silent accept for the soft thud of their feet on the hard forest floor. The male on the left had short dark hair with bangs in the front that partially covered his leaf village headband. His black shirt, which ended near the end of his rib cage, had one long sleeve and one short, with a small collar. His pants were a plain black, stopping a few inches above his ankle, with a small white belt around his waist. His right arm was draped around the middle ninja to help support him, his dark eyes straight forward but also observing his surroundings.

Being supported by his comrades, a blonde haired ninja limped along between the two. His spiky hair added to the mischievous look in his bright blue eyes. His expression was a wide grin even though pain struck his leg whenever he put pressure on it. His recent victory and hyperactive personality supported the wide grin as he replayed the battle in his usually rather vacant mind. His ankle was wrapped in gauze from a major injury that could be healed down to a sprained ankle. The bright orange pants and black waist band covered his bottom half while a black and orange jacket with medium sized collar covered his torso. His leaf village headband was tied around his forehead tightly, with a few drops of blood drying on it. He let himself be guided as he let his mind wander.

With her right arm draped around the blonde ninja's shoulders to also help support him, the only female of the trio has naturally pink hair that fell a few inches above her shoulders with her leaf village headband tied behind her bangs as sort of a hair accessory. Behind the odd-colored locks laid bright emerald green eyes, and a kind face. Her outfit consisted of a red tank top with a small collar and a light pink skirt with slits in it and black shorts under. Her shoes were black boots, with small heels.

Their names were all known by the people of their current home of Konoha. Sai, the dark haired male, Sakura Haruno, the female member, and Naurto Uzumaki, the hyperactive blonde, were all seventeen and different but got along ok.

The three ninja, soon noticed that the afternoon sun was starting to set, and they wouldn't be able to travel during night with Naruto in his current condition.

"We might want to find a place to camp, it's starting to get dark and we shouldn't be traveling at night in these conditions," Sakura suggested as she started to slow the group's pace.

Sai nodded. "Sakura's right, we should camp here for the night," Sai agreed as he completely stopped the group.

"Sakura-chan? When will I be better?" Naruto questioned Sakura for the millionth time that day.

The pink haired female's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Naruto, for the last time, I've healed you to the best extent I can, all you can do now is rest!" Sakura yelled at the blonde with an angry tone.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto complained childishly.

"Naruto, I stand my ground on your health. Now, I'm going to go explore the area, I probably won't be back until morning, ok?" Sakura asked, turning to Sai for reassurance.

Sai nodded, turning back to setting up camp and lighting a fire. Sakura grabbed her backpack and started walking North, keeping her eyes out for anything unusual.

Sakura walked silently, letting her mind wander as she kept a steady pace. Being a ninja, she was supposed to be on the contast lookout, but instead, she decided to against that. She heard leaves crunch under her feet as she came across a more heavily wooded area. Her thoughts were wandering on the topic of how long it would take to get back to Konoha when the forest floor was suddenly gone, her body now falling down a dark narrow pit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she continued to fall. Suddenly, she smacked into something hard.

**A/N**

**Well this is my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good. But please comment, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
